


Shadow Babysits Again! (Commission Story)

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Babysitting, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short commissioned story about Shadow and Spazzie babysitting the Kit Kats again! I hope you all enjoy it! (The Kit Kats belong to msitubeatz. Give her a follow and like! ^^) (Also huge thanks to n-p-wilde for the commission!)





	Shadow Babysits Again! (Commission Story)

Well it was a big day. The day sun was out and Spring was coming early. Meaning that more mammals are out and about instead of being in the warmness of their homes. No snow and no cold winds. It was a perfect weather for four special fox kits. The Kit Kats of course. The four were basking in the sun and enjoying the warm weather with the wind being slightly cool on their fur. It felt peaceful. Of course they weren’t alone.

By the side of them was their babysitters. One being the blue furred rabbit with his black ‘Overwatch’ shirt and shorts with his black and gray beanie. Spazzie. The other was the purple and some bit of red silver fox with his white shirt and short jeans named Shadow. Katrice couldn’t make it this time because of feeling under the weather. So of course Shadow was gladly ready to help Spazzie watch over them.

Don’t get it wrong, the kit kats are easy to watch over as usual. But sometimes two mammals are needed. Especially when it comes to Spring where the sun has them outside and be all over the place. Mainly at the park which they was heading down to.

“Thanks again dude. I just know that the park is going to get them all crazy.” Spazz said over to Shadow who smiled and was telling Spazzie it was no big deal.

“It’s cool. I love spending time with them. I think they like me.” Shadow smiled with having to be happy he is liked by the innocent small kits.

Spazzie starts to ramble on about how he felt like he was Shadows paws on day one of babysitting them. “Oh they like anyone nice. Took a while but they seem to be trusting you. Took me awhile too but they grew attached to me. Literally. Soon as I come in they attack hug me and pull on me since they wanted me to play with them. Either Amare with his toys or Alicia with her games. Thank goodness Katrice was the voice of reason.”

Shadow nods to Spazz. “And now you are the voice of reason. I guess they trust you since they know that I can be trustworthy to you. Kits and babies are very well known for sensing danger. It’s a special gift.”

“And these kits are special indeed.” The blue rabbit added as they walk over to the gates of the park to see that there were some kids out and having fun with their parents joining in or watching over them. Alicia grinned as if she had a plan in motion.

“I can’t wait to skate all over this place.” The full of energy kit said as she pulls out her helmet and elbow and knee pads with her skateboard in her hands.

“Amare and I are going to play a bit of tic tac toe” Andre says with him having to have brought five bags of sandwiches. Three for him and two for Amare with the s'more kit having to have the game pieces with him in a bag.

“I guess I will sleep on the bench.” Aubrey says with a tired yawn at the end as since the one mile walk was trying her out.

“Ok. I got Alicia since she wants to race me. I’m gonna win and show off when I do beat her in the race.” Shadow tells to Spazz with Alicia rolling her eyes as if nothing will happen to her since she is the champ of everything and wins everything.

“And I got Aubrey and I’ll watch Andre and Amare to make sure Andre won’t eat the pieces again.” Spazzie adds with Andre trying to defend himself before quickly giving up since he can’t help his hunger.

Aubrey and Spazz walk over to a bench that is close by a clear table as the sleepy kit lays down and with Spazz sitting right by her paws while watching the two boys open up the tic tac toe bag and start setting up. While elsewhere Alicia and Shadow go over a clear path. The concrete walkway was clear of sticks and rocks. Nothing to stop the little speed demon and her skateboard.

“So ready to lose?” Alicia says with a winning grin at Shadow who just chuckles.

“You know they call me the ‘Silver Bullet’ for being a very fast fox.” Shadow gloats back with again Alicia rolling her eyes as if he was nothing but all talk and no play.

“You got that off of one of those books my mom reads. Made by a StephKing?” Alicia adds to try to humiliate the fox and bring down his spirit.

Shadow does a hearty laugh. “Well one, don’t tell Spazz about that book or he will freak out. And two, I’m way better than that book. I can make it to here to the Rainforest District before the book could even be finished.”

“Still talking or you ready to race and lose?” Alicia double checked her helmet and pads while still giving out playful smack talk as she putted her skateboard down. Her one paw on the board the other on the walkway with her getting ready with Shadow getting himself ready as well.

“Ok. On the count of three we run. Ok?” The silver fox said with the kit being ready to go.

“I’ll start. One. Two. Three!” With the kit having finish her counting, she speeds up quick with the silver fox catching up to her with their quick speed to the goal that they never thought of since they was more focused on racing than what the goal would be.

Meanwhile Andre and Amare still are at the table. Amare won two games with Andre having to win three. Mainly the rest of the game itself was mainly with tiebreakers. Still they kept going as Aubrey snores peacefully with having the sun be keeping her warm. Spazz watches over the two boys as he starts to hear the snoring from the sleeping kit start to be less loud to the sound of groans.

“Is it time to go home yet?” Aubrey tiredly says with her rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

“It’s only been a couple of minutes.” Spazzie notes to the sleepy fox who scratches her head.

“Oh. Well I guess more minutes of sleep for me then.” The kit says with another yawn at the end.

The blue rabbit just looked at her. “You know, you don’t have to be so lazy. I know you aren’t always sleepy twenty-four seven.”

Even Aubrey had to admit, it was true. Usually she keeps herself busy by sleeping on random places. Mainly couches. “Well I mean I could had brought my yoga mat. But then I probably be bombarded by Alicia.” 

“True.” Spazz adds. “Well what do you like to do besides yoga and sleeping?” 

Aubrey thought about it but shrugged her arm as she was thinking. “I do love to talk about fashion.”

“Oh cool. What kind?” Spazzie was being interested. Not just for her sake but also because he does love some talk about the fashion. Like what is the new and what is the not.

Aubrey tilts her head slightly. “You like fashion? You talk about games all the time.”

“True.” The rabbit adds. “But I do talk some fashion with Katrice. Mainly anime ones but still fashion.”

The small kit smiled at him. “Well I do love mainly black and white.” Spazz figured with how her dress is black and white and always wears something that is a mix of the two colors. 

“Same. Also blue. Maybe a bit of red too. What kind of clothing like is in?” Spazz questions to keep the kit active and do something instead of sleeping.

“Thankfully beanies are in. Your black hoodie is out though. Try a gray one. A fresh looking one.” Aubrey is smart so she knew what she was doing. Spazzie was taking notes in his head while telling her some designs of some anime characters outfits they had to see if they looked good. Aubrey did have a passion for fashion.

While the rabbit and fox kit talk of fashion in today’s world, the silver fox and skateboarding kit were doing their race still. Having to do the idea of doing 5 laps since the walkway has a donut shaped route with the center being a tall tree. They was on their fourth lap with it having to be a mix of Alicia being up front and Shadow having to be ahead of her. The wheels on her board and the legs of the silver fox was pretty much evenly matched. 

“Ready to give up yet slow poke?!” Alicia shouts as she keeps kicking to gain speed as she was slightly behind him as he keeps running with his breath being heavy.

“Ready to say that you lost?!” Shadow says back as the two have started to become neck to neck. The final lap was close. They could both smell the victory. The question was who would win? Alicia keeps kicking with with Shadow using his leg muscles to make sure he is barely ahead. 

In a few seconds one of them was going to win. Shadow the silver fox or Alicia the speedy kit. Close to the victory lap. First Alicia. Then Shadow. Alicia. Shadow. The two kept pushing their limits to try to be the winner. To have bragging rights. Alicia shouts that she was winning with Shadow saying the same thing. Victory was close. And who was the winner of it all? Well it ended with a tie. A tie that caused them both to crash into the grass before they could make it to the final lap. All because of a small crack that made Shadow lose his pawing and Alicia lose her balance. All the playful smack talk and it ended with a tie. 

Irony at its finest.

They two caught their breath as they laid their back on the soft grassy ground with having to not believe that they ended with a tie. 

“I...I blame the crack…” Alicia says mid panting with Shadow looking over to her while catching his breath.

“I blame t-t-the park.” Shadow adds with the tired kit agreeing with him as they two start to sit up and catch their breath. “Good race by the way.”

Alicia looks over but nods. “Yeah. You ain’t bad yourself. Still no one can outmatch me. Next time we do another race here.” She raises her paw over to him as he looks at it than her face as he smiles and shakes her paw both as a sign of a deal to another race but also because it was a fair and good game.

Amare and Andre still are on Tic Tac Toe. Amare with his tenth win and Andre with his ninth while eating his last sandwich. They keep looking to think of some way to beat one another. They mostly end in ties and getting a win is like a rare gem in a cave full of false gems.

“Why are we still playing?” Andre asks a legit question with Amare having to make a tie again.

“Well I didn’t bring my dolls and Aubrey didn’t bring her yoga mats. Plus Alicia is so aggressive when it comes to games.” Amare says as he fixes the pieces to start the game over.

“Yeah I agree.” Andre admits while taking a bite and quickly chewing and swallowing the sandwich. “Still what else could we do?” 

Amare rubs his chin to think while hearing the chewing of his brother finishing his lunch. “Oh! We could throw rocks at trees!”

“Yeah. I’m afraid you will get angry and use the rock as a weapon.” Andre notes with a mouthful.

“Well they did call our daddy ugly.” Amare says remembering a group of mammals calling his father names.

Andre then gets an idea. “We could go out and dig for grub? I am pretty hungry.” Amare just sighs from his gluttony brother and his need for food daily.

“Yeah. But one problem, we don’t have Portia.” Amare was right. Without their meerkat cousin they couldn’t dig. They could but their not as quick and as much of being diggers than Portia, who always had the speed of a meerkat on energy drinks.

Amare then gets an idea but is halted by Aubrey who has the two kits jump in fright and off of their seats. Aubrey was known to be spooky at times for being the quiet kit.

“Sorry guys.” Aubrey snickers with Amare giving a soft glare since he knows that she can’t help being her.

“What brings you here? Care to join for tic tac toe?” Andre says with him and Amare getting up and brushing the dirt off their clothes with Aubrey shaking her head.

“Nope. I was going to say that we are about to head off home.” With Aubrey stating that, she heard the groans of her two brothers. 

“But why?” Amare says as him and Andre were not ready to leave to park yet.

Aubrey pulls out Spazzie’s phone with it showing that it was going to be raining any time as she also points out from close by up in the sky were a big forming cloud was coming and it was starting to look gray. 

Andre just groaned again but in a whine. “Rain. Really. You just HAD to show up.”

With that said, Shadow comes over with Alicia and having her board in her hands while trying to fix on her wheel. “Yeah. Sorry guys.” With that he looks around to see no sign of the blue rabbit in sight. “Hey. Where did Spazzie go?” 

“Oh Spazzie went to get us umbrellas.” Aubrey says as she points over to him buying a couple of umbrellas for him, Shadow, and the kits.

Shadow chuckles. “He always gets a plan.” The Kit Kats agree with him as they see him running down and starting to give them each an umbrella. 

One being in black and white for Aubrey and another being green since it reminds Amare of his dad. The blue belonged to the rabbit with a flaming skulls one went to Alicia who thought it was sickly cool while Andre gets one having nothing but tacos. He was told not to eat it by both Shadow and Spazzie. With Shadow also getting a purple and red one.

“You just had to go for the ones that match didn’t you?” The silver fox jokingly said with Spazz laughing softly.

“Yeah. I had to. They were cheap and it was cute! Besides the rain could happen any minute.” Spazz made a fair point as the two babysitters had decided to get going quick before the rain could start to pour as the other mammals in the park start to head out as well.

“So you guys had fun today?” Shadow asked the kits as all of them admitted it felt like a long day yet felt like a great time. 

Alicia just grinned. “Yeah I did. I just can’t wait to win next time. I am gonna be training all day til you show up.”

Shadow just rolls his eyes with a smile from her ‘Can Win, Must Win’ attitude. “I’ll be sure to get two medals. One small little one for you and a big shiny one for me.” The two jokingly stare at each other as they walk.

“Oh I had a great time too.” Amare says with his tail wagging. “I just can’t wait to get home and get back to playing with my dolls! Want to play with them Spazzie?”

“Of course Amare. After we go in let me have a drink of milk from the kitchn first. I need a cold drink.” With Spazzie saying that he could hear Andre’s stomach growling from the thought of something food related or the word kitchen.

Shadow then steps in “I’ll be sure to get us more sandwiches for us to munch on. Even for Andre.” The hungry kit screams of joy with his tail wagging and waiting for the food to be devoured. He could eat his umbrella right now if he could.

Aubrey then looks over to Shadow with her seeming to have an idea on her mind. “Hey Shadow. You want to talk about fashion?”

Shadow cocked his head yet she seemed like she could use someone. Anyone to talk about it. He never was a fashion mammal. For her though, he would have to be. “Sure Aubrey.” Aubrey could feel a smile on her face. Finally someone who can listen to her fashion besides Andre and Katrice and even the new to fashion Spazzie.

The gang walked over to home. Their plans already starting to be in motion as they get close to being at the steps with the timing being right as the rain drops start to slowly appear.

Even if it would be a rainy day, Shadow and Spazzie still are there for the playful, energetic, hungry, and fashion loving kits.


End file.
